power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey's End
"Journey's End" is the 3-part series finale of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . This episode story arc ended the season with "spectacular special effects and an emotion ending". It also was the last to include Villamax, Kegler, and Deviot in the series and Trakeena was the last villain in the series to be defeated until the Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue-Lost Galaxy teamup 2-parter "Trakeena's Revenge". Pt. 1 aired on December 16, 1999, Pt. 2 aired on December 17, 1999 and the series finale, which is Pt. 3, aired on December 18, 1999. 'Finale Summaries 'http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Journey%27s_End?action=edit&section=1 'Journey's End, pt. 1' Deviot returns to the Scorpion Stinger, begging Trakeena to take him back. She isn't falling for his charm this time, and sicks Villamax on him. The battle leads to the storage area, where Deviot grabs Trakeena and plunges into the coccoon with her. Villamax helplessly watches. A single being emerges. Trakeena and Deviot have fused into one! It is mostly Trakeena, with a few shades of Deviot. With only one good engine left, Stanton decides that the colony must land. He shows high command, and the citizens, a new, nearby world he has discovered, prefect for human life. As Terra Venture prepares to land, it is attacked by the Scorpion Stinger. It blasts away at the lesser domes. Leo gets an idea. He and Damon steal a case of explosives from a Terra Venture cargo truck. Damon lures the Scorpion Stinger into following him as he runs down one of the access tubes. The Stinger's pinchers nearly miss Damon while Leo sneaks up on a pincher and plants the explosive on it. Both Rangers make tracks as it counts down. The bomb blows up in the Stinger's face, hurling it off into space, away from the colony. With all engines destroyed, Terra Venture is forced to crash land on a moon. The main city dome detaches, as the rest is destroyed. The citizens of the colony try to pick up the pieces from the crash. But they aren't safe yet - the dome is cracking. The dome won't hold out much longer, and the city is nearly in ruins. The ship is dying, and Commander Stanton makes a command decision to evacuate Terra Venture. Trakeena prepares her Sting Wingers for a massive invasion. Each Winger has explosives strapped to it. Hordes of them will self destruct and destroy anything they latch onto. Everyone is rounded up into shuttles to begin evacuation to the new world. Trakeena gleefully watches as Terra Venture nears its doom. 'Journey's End, pt. 2' Stratoforce and Centaurus stand guard as the Sting Wingers approach the colony. The onslaught is too much, as they overwhelm the Zords, and slip by into the colony. The Rangers face the army of incoming Sting Wingers, and fight them with everything they've got. The Wingers' strategy of latching onto Rangers and exploding is wearing them down fast. Vilamax watches in disgrace as Trakeena sends her soldiers to their own deaths, and to harm innocent people no less. Villamax saves a little girl from the wreckage of a demolished building. She gives him a flower, which moves the honorable warrior. Outside the dome, the Megazords are destroyed, as the numerous Wingers self-destruct while latched onto them. Battered and beaten, the Rangers regroup after an exhausting triumph over all remaining Sting Wingers. Terra Venture has successfully completed evacuation procedures. Several shuttles carrying passengers head for the new world. Trakeena orders Villamax to open fire on the shuttles, but he refuses, saying there is no honor in such a brutal and pointless assault. Enraged with his insubordination, she ruthlessly attacks and kills him. Kegler hardly has a chance to mourn, and is threatened back into service. Villamax's sacrifice gave the Rangers enough time to bring around the Astro Megaship and open fire on the Scorpion Stinger. The Stinger rams the Astro Megaship, and grabs it in its pinchers, causing severe damage. The Rangers have no choice but to have the ship self-destruct, and escape on the Jammers. The Rangers just barely clear the explosion, but it sends Alpha and Leo hurling into space. The explosion sends the Stinger reeling, and it crash lands on the moon, near the city dome. The shuttles have safely made it to the new world, and the passengers rejoice. The Rangers land on the new world, and find Alpha crash landed in some bushes. However, there is no sign of Leo as he has crashed onto the moon, near the Scorpion Stinger and the city dome. He tries to radio his teammates, but he is out of range. Trakeena staggers around in the wreckage of the Scorpion Stinger. She makes it to the storage chamber, and prepares to enter the coccoon. 'Journey's End, pt. 3'http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Journey%27s_End?action=edit&section=4 Trakeena uses the coccoon, and emerges as a slimy insectoid monster. Down on the new world, the Rangers continue searching for Leo. Leo finds the Scorpion Stinger, and follows Trakeena's slime trail all the way to the city dome. Trakeena spikes her staff into the ground, energizing everything, and powering up the city dome. The city dome lifts off, and heads for the new world to destroy the camp set up by the people. Leo finds Trakeena, and the two battle it out. Leo is no match against Trakeena's new powers. When the Rangers find out that Leo is in the city dome, they fly there on the Jammers and help him fight Trakeena. They unleash the Quasar Launchers, but they are of no use - Trakeena easily deflects the blast back at them. Maya and Karone grab a hold of Trakeena and set her up for an attack by Leo in his Capsular Cycle. The attack tosses Trakeena aside, but she is still not down. Leo puts on his armor and grabs Trakeena with a claw. He pulls her in close and fires at point blank range. The explosion seemingly destroys both Trakeena and the Red Ranger. The Rangers think Leo has been killed, but he crawls out of the wreckage. The city dome is still headed for the camp on the new world, and the Rangers have no idea how to stop it! The Galaxy Megazord finally appears, and steers the city dome away from a collision course with the camp. It crashes in the distance, and explodes. Just as the people begin to think that the Rangers are dead, they emerge from the smoke with their Galactabeasts, alive and kicking. As the Rangers head towards camp, the people run towards the Rangers, and congratulate their saviors on a job well done. The Galactabeasts call the Rangers into the forest, where Maya makes a surprising discovery - they have landed on Mirinoi! With their quest completed, the Rangers find the stone and the place the Quasar Sabers back into it. The energy from the Sabers restores the people of Mirinoi, who had been previously turned to stone by Furio. Kendrix miraculously returns also! She thanks Karone for filling in for her. Everyone celebrates under the fireworks, even the Galactabeasts. A new world, a new beginning. 'Airdate(s)' *December 16, 1999 (pt.1) *December 17, 1999 (pt.2) *December 18, 1999 (pt.3) 'Videos' ' ' 'Trivia' *"Journey's End" is the first 3-part finale in Power Rangers. The second being Power Rangers: Time Force and its 3-part finale "The End of Time". Although Lost Galaxy and TIme Force are the only two seasons to include 3-part finales, most of the majority of Power Rangers seasons had 2-part finales. The following series to include 2-part finales include **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers -"Hogday Afternoon" in season 3 **Power Rangers: Turbo- "Chase Into Space" **Power Rangers in Space- "Countdown to Destruction" **Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue- "The Fate of Lightspeed" **Power Rangers: Wild Force- "The End of the Power Rangers" **Power Rangers: Ninja Storm- "Storm Before the Calm" **Power Rangers: Dino Thunder- "Thunder Struck" **Power Rangers: SPD- "Endings" **Power Rangers: Mystic Force- "Mystic Fate" **Power Rangers: RPM- "Destiny and Danger" *Trakeena's mutant form is unlike her green armored form in the earlier Lost Galaxy episodes. *It was rumored that, by and after the end of the season, Mirinoi was located in the Lost Galaxy. *There has been referrences to " Quasar Quest ", such as Mirinoi's planet exteriors and Furio turning the planet into stone, after the five chosen ones who later became the Rangers, pulled the Quasar Sabers out of the stone. *Pt. 1 sought the death toll of Deviot, while Pt. 2 sought ones for Villamax and Kegler. *Kegler's death in pt.2 was unheard of. It was believed that Kegler might of disappeared in the explosive rammage between the Scorpion Stinger and the Astro Megaship. *This was the first and only time Trakeena would go insane, while under the influence of the fallen Deviot. *This was the first Power Rangers finale to ever have two villains merge into one being. The second being Lightspeed Rescue with the mergence of Vypra and Queen Bansheera merged into one powerful and demonic being. *This was the first and only time were we could see a piece of a Power Ranger's helmet visor smashed broken. * 'Post-PRLG' Here's some post-production details of what was posted after Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's run. *After production on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy had ended, cast members Reggie Rolle http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Reggie_Rolle and http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Miller Amy Miller got married and the two moved to the state of Texas. However, for the crossover for Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, Reggie appeared but Amy didn't. The reason why, when she read the script for the crossover, she turned the repraising role down and Saban gave Amy Rolle's former character to the then later-disappeared Jennifer Burns. After the two teamup episodes, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's popularity peak died out, and Trakeena was never seen in the Power Rangers TV series ever again. In 2009, the Rolle couple and Cerina Vincent http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Cerina_Vincent (the actress who played Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger) were invited to the 2009 San Diego Anime Expo convention with some resent older Power Rangers actors. Then in 2010, Vincent and the Rolles were invited to Power Rangers' second annual PowerMorphicon convention. *PRLG actors Archie Kao http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Archie_Kao and Cerina Vincent remained the only two former Lost Galaxy actors who are both still active in acting while Danny Slavin http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/Danny_Slavin(who played Leo), Valerie Vernon (who played Kendrix), Russell Lawrence (who played Mike), Melody Perkins (who played Karone, earlier Astronema) and Reggie & Amy Rolle are currently retired from acting. **Melody Perkins voiced a Demon monster in the Lightspeed Rescue ''episode "Go Volcanic"(#9) **Valerie Vernon voiced the Mutant Contemptra in the Time Force episode "Lovestruck Rangers"(#21) **Danny Slavin repraised his role of Leo for one more time in ''Wild Force's Red Ranger teamup special "Forever Red". After that, Slavin retired from acting and decided to be a court judge in Phoenix, Arizona. **Archie Kao also voiced General Venjix in "Forever Red". **One clip of Amy Rolle's Trakeena in "Journey's End, pt.1" was shortly seen in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder's 4th episode "Legacy of Power"- which commemorates and celebrates 500 episodes of Power Rangers. *The Red and Green Rangers and the Galaxy Megazord are playable in the Playstation 2 version of the Power Rangers: Super Legends video game, with Trakeena as a boss and the Blue Ranger as "unlockable" in this version. *The Lost Galaxy Rangers will return in Power Rangers: Megaforce's second season, Super Megaforce, along with the other 19 teams of Power Rangers (Mighty Morphin - Samurai) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes